


ActuallyOddPlan / DanPlan One-Shots

by BubblegumDays



Category: DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: ActuallyGavin - Freeform, ActuallyStephen - Freeform, Angst, Blood, Bros Just Chillin, Car Accidents, Character Death, Chill Fic, Comfort, Fluff, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, If Anyone From aop Don't Like This I Will Take It Down, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pinning, PlanB - Freeform, Suicide, Wholesome, disgustingly sappy at times, oddjayalter - Freeform, probably OOC everyone, slight gore, soft, stosuh, theres mostly fluff theres just less to tag about it, wholesome bs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumDays/pseuds/BubblegumDays
Summary: A collection of oneshots of the on-screen personas portrayed by the members of ActuallyOddPlan varying from cute, wholesome ships to very concerning amounts of TW's for such short works.Requests: open (details in first part)
Relationships: Gavin Ng & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee & Daniel Lim & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee & Gavin Ng, Hosuh Lee & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Gavin Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Stephen Ng
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	1. !Requests!

Wassup people of Ao3, it me, here to post some probably terribly written one-shots of the on-screen personas portrayed by the members of ActuallyOddPlan.

I wanna try out writing requests since I'm low on creativity and it's something to do with my time so feel free to comment them somewhere on this chapter.

As for rules, there isn't much I won't write, and even then, the things I won't are mostly for reasons regarding my lack of knowledge/experience.

Angst? My speciality.

Fluff? Sure.

Hurt/comfort? Of course.

Ships? I'm yet to find any in this fandom I specifically don't like and usually never do.

Smut? May or may not live on the 'dead dove: do not eat' Ao3 tag on a side acc that might possibly exist but shh.

Gore? It'll probably be terrible, but I can try.

Potentially triggering content? I got u homie (will be specified in individual chapters.)

I already have 3 one-shots just kinda sitting on my acc so ig they goin on here as well.

*The following 2 are from November before all the drama came to light and thus haven't aged the best but aren't too bad to the point they need to be taken down.   
The 3rd was legit February, I have no excuse for it lmao.

*Disclaimer - No romanticisation has ever/will ever be intended with any of my works. Everything portrayed is a work of fiction and may not reflect what is morally or legally correct in the real world*


	2. A World Of Our Own // Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hosuh and Stephen come over to Daniels to finish a video but they get carried away with doing nothing at all in one of the best ways possible.
> 
> Ships: None
> 
> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 440~

Daniel never claimed he had a perfect life, nor would he brag about anything he did have, but in that moment he felt content.

Hosuh and Stephen were playfully bickering about something pointless yet still huddled under the same blanket and far closer than people who genuinely hated each other would dare get, voices holding feigned offence and distaste that did nothing to hide their true jubilance.

A movie played on the tv, but dan (as well as the other two by the looks of things) had long since lost any interest in it and was simply letting himself become submerged in the atmosphere.

He wasn't fully taking in what the others were saying, but he could hear the laughter and good nature behind both of their voices, cosy and content on Dan's couch in the late, frigid hours of the night when the only external sounds were the occasional car or van.

In the back of his mind, he was vaguely aware of the fact that they needed to finish their newest video (the original purpose of the others visit), but that didn't matter for now.

The next few hours passed in a haze of mediocre instant hot chocolate and fluffy throw blankets all ending with Hosuh falling asleep leaning against his shoulder and Stephen sprawled across the rest of the sofa.

Dan was the only one still awake, but not by much, consciousness fleeting and ever-so temporary to the point his eyelids were already drooping and his mind was going hazy, the tranquil embrace of sleep waiting just around the corner.

But it was alright, his friends were right there with him and well within reach, alive and breathing, peaceful in a way they rarely were while awake.

With a slight soft grin adorning his features, Dan slipped from consciousness into a land of dreams concocted by his subconscious, warm, safe and comfortable.

Nights like these were something he liked to savour, nights where all three of them were together in one place and there was no hustle and bustle of a convention or 700 other people.

As much as he enjoyed those kinds of get-togethers, they had a time and place and 3am in his living room definitely certainly wasn't when and where such things should be taking place.

Only them against the world, innocent and childish, an escape of sorts, whatever it could be referred to as doesn't matter when everyone is asleep and the world is miles away.

But it was nice regardless, and that's all that really matters in the end when we're all bound to die and the people we love may pass on someday.


	3. I Hope You're Alright // Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Stephen's worried Hosuh might overwork himself but doesn't want to be direct about it.
> 
> Ships: Kinda stosuh (reader interpretation) 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 490~

Hosuhs gaze deviated from the screen in front of him over to the window, curtains drawn back just enough for him to be able to see the smoke grey clouds populating the sky above and the buckets worth of rain pattering on the glass.

He remained that way for a moment, diluted sapphire irises watching as raindrops slid down the surface, mingling into streams and disbanding at the frame.

It was oddly calming, unable to hear it due to the fact he was still wearing headphones with the music turned up loud enough to be heard from the other room, but enjoyable nevertheless.

He wasn't quite focused enough to register the soft knock on the door as anything more than the rain, turning back to his computer screen without any actual plan to do anymore despite having almost finished the video he was working on.

The knocking persisted but was ultimately ignored until the door was cracked open and a head of lilac hair peeked through cautiously, Hosuh actually noticing this time and half removing his headphones "Yes, Stephen?"

"Finally." He chuckled, opening the door enough for him to lean against the doorframe, almost spilling the contents of the steaming mug he was holding in the process, "Daniel told me to come to see if you were dead or something..."

Stephen was clearly trying to make it seem as if he didn't care but ended up failing horribly, Hosuh stifling a laugh and smiling up at him from his chair, shrugging "I think I'm alive."

The younger of the two couldn't help but grin a little, eye contact lingering for slightly longer than necessary before Stephen reached over to place the mug on his desk. "Well, try not to overwork yourself, okay?"

"I won't." Hosuh beamed despite the bags under his eyes and the fact he'd been working for a solid 6 hours by now, a slight, barely noticeable in the low light flush adorning the younger boys cheeks for a second too long "I've almost finished this, I'll come join you in a few minutes, promise."

"You better." He faked irritation to mask his true, far softer feelings, transparent in a way it just seemed like a joke and not a mask "I'm gonna go back to annoying Daniel."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that." Hosuh chuckled as the other slipped from the doorway, closing the door behind himself.

Hosuh diverted his attention back to the half-finished frame on his computer, hand wandering to the mug Stephen had left presumably for him, lifting it to mouth height and taking a small sip, finding it was hot but not hot enough to burn, a welcomed contrast to the slightly frigid room.

As much as the younger could joke that he didn't care, he'd always know that deep down he did, a soft grin lingering on his lips as he set the porcelain back down and picked up the pen once more.


	4. Carmine Roses // Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Stephen takes Hosuh on a date where he plans to confess his feelings- but things don't go quite as planned. (v-day fic)
> 
> Ships: Stosuh
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Car accident, character death, blood, implied suicide
> 
> Words: 1180~

The road ahead was clear, metaphorically and literally as the car drove down the not so open but reasonably vacant tarmac, inhabitants for the most part remaining in a comfortable silence other than the song playing on the radio.

It was a familiar tune, something that seemed strangely reminiscent of hazy memories of grass stains and orange juice to the boy in the passenger seat, tapping vaguely along on the dashboard, unaware of the crimson roses tucked away in the glove compartment by the other before he'd climbed in.

Trees and shrubbery passed in an obscure blur of greens and browns, contrasting with the almost vivid cerulean sky, hue mirrored in a slightly paler tone by the eyes that glanced briefly over to the figure sitting in the driver's seat, lingering for a moment longer than could simply be brushed off as curiosity but looking away when he noticed.

Of course, Stephen didn't question it too much, already too caught up in his own plans and worries for when they arrived at their desired destination to even consider the possibility the slight rosy tint to his pale cheeks was caused by him.

Perhaps he too let his gaze wander, let his eyes focus on the figure sat content in his passenger seat staring out of the window wistfully rather than the road ahead, noting the way the mid-afternoon sunlight complimented his countenance like something from an indie short film rather than the upcoming intersection and the red light it clearly displayed.

"Stephen?" Maybe he heard the concerned appeal a little too late, and by the time he even registered what was happening it was already occurring and he was helpless against it as everything went to static and all that cut through was Hosuhs voice at an octave he never wanted to hear it in.

He wasn't sure whether he'd simply blacked out or locked the memories away the second they occurred, but the next thing he recalled other than survival instincts and screaming was the pain in his skull and the taste of blood.

It was all still hazy, and he was pretty sure he'd broken a bone or two judging by the pain in his leg and it's refusal to do much, but his own health didn't matter nearly as much as it should've as he frantically searched for the one he'd been so deeply infatuated with that he could've killed them both.

He found him pretty much exactly where he'd been before, but not in a state he ever wanted to see him in, limp against his seat with a deep wine red reminiscent of the flowers that he'd most likely never receive sloping down from some kind of gash that'd thankfully been mostly obscured by his soiled hair.

"H-Hosuh...?" He choked despite the pain it caused, pulling himself closer in defiance of his entire body telling him to curl up and hope the agony would dissipate, gently taking his hand in his own and holding it as tightly as he could, which given the circumstances, wasn't very firm.

There was a shaky breath from the boy in question, barely there and fading fast, eyes cracking open just enough for him to see just how glassy and dim they'd become. Just how close to death he was "Stephen..."

"I-I'm so sorry Hos- I didn't mean to..." Of course he hadn't meant to, but Hosuh was too far gone to even care too much for whose fault it was. Stephen was already sobbing, speech pattern frantic and eyes blown wide with a consternation he couldn't quite conceal "We're gonna be okay- Just, hold on Hos, please... I-I can't lose you..."

Hosuh shushed him softly, unbelievably calm considering their circumstances, smiling faintly up at him. A different smile from the one he'd worn while staring out of the window at the world he might never get to see again, holding the expected elements of torment and strain but still retaining something heartbreakingly earnest.

"Stephen... I have something to tell you..." He sounded as if he already knew he wasn't going to make it and this could quite possibly be the last thing he ever vocalises before the inevitable occurs, voice gentle and accepting of his fate "I-I love you..."

"I-" Stephen started but was quickly cut short by his own hesitance and a sob from both terror and discomfort, vocal cords failing him "I love you too..."

The wail of distant but swiftly approaching ambulance sirens meant nothing as Hosuh went limp, hand losing any grip it may have once retained from a life cut short by irresponsibility as he let out his last faint breath, face no longer contorted in agony, more redolent of contentment.

Maybe it was the head trauma finally taking a proper toll over him, but Stephen swore he saw a halo flickering over his bloodied head.

\----------

A year passed in a numb haze, finding himself standing in front of a not yet very weather-worn headstone on a strikingly familiar mid-February afternoon, clutching a bouquet of blood-red roses as if wishing hard enough could bring the boy who now rested 6 feet under back to life.

" _In memory of Hosuh Lee_." The inscription read, frigid and robotic in a way that never failed to irk Stephen for reasons that were mostly derived from the guilt he carried for getting him here in the first place " _7th December 1995 - 14th February 2020_."

"Happy valentines day, Hos..." He sniffled, stifling a sob due to currently being in such a public place despite the only others present being a woman and her dog on the other side of the premises, setting down the roses beside a faded photo of Hosuh left by his relatives "I'm so sorry... You didn't deserve to die..."

"And I know there's nothing I can do to bring you back and I'm just talking to myself," Stephen could still recall his last moments, still remember the uncanny steadiness of his voice and how much the guilt still ate at him for it "But I still love you... And I don't think I'll ever stop loving you..."

No one was quite sure how or when it'd happened, just like how Stephen had never fully recollected the events that transpired during the peak of that day one year prior to the ones that were to take place today.

But his body was found eerily still and pale beside his grave by a passerby who immediately contacted the police after finding that he was well and truly dead.

In truth, there were people who knew how it'd happened, namely the police and doctors who'd performed the autopsy, but anything more than 'Stephen is dead' was kept out of the public eye as if it were a filthy secret when really no one close to him could bring themselves to accept it enough to talk about it without breaking down.

It'd been the same with Hosuh, and now two headstones sat side by side, together in death rather than growing old together just as they'd both secretly dreamed.


	5. Half Light // Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Stephen has a nightmare... Unless
> 
> Ships: Stosuh (kinda)
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Blood, slight gore, off-screen murder
> 
> Words: 950

Stephen found himself traipsing the dimly lit, grimy side alleys of a city he just about managed to recognise as somewhere he might've been before, illuminated only by the occasional apricot hued streetlight and the moon in the brief moments it wasn't shrouded by heavy grey clouds.

Did he know where he was exactly? No, nor did he know what time it was or how he'd gotten here, but for some reason that didn't seem to register as he found himself halting just before the entryway to a dingy little alcove between two buildings.

There was a sound from within, a soft sniffle accompanied by what might've been a choked back sob or a laugh, maybe both, quirking an eyebrow to himself as he cautiously strode further forward, face immediately falling as he froze in place out of fear.

Before him was a scene he'd never expected to have the misfortune of bearing witness to, muted and vague in the glow of an overhead street light but still painfully vivid, far too detailed for any sort of comfort.

A form lay slack against the rough plaster of a nearby wall, hunched over and far from conscious. This in of itself wasn't too much of a cause for concern, maybe they had nowhere else to go, but unfortunately, it did not stop at simply unconscious, frame beaten and mutilated almost beyond recognition, still and lifeless in a pool of their own blood.

Above the carcass stood a figure, shaky and frozen as he stared down at his hands with an unreadable expression, scarlet still fresh enough to drip from pale fingers, knife discarded on the gravel a foot or so away.

It looked as if a massacre had occurred, blood plastering his clothes and a lot of their surroundings, face almost entirely covered by a mop of unruly hair an analogous hue to the clouds currently concealing them from the pale moonlight, leaving only the subdued marmalade spotlight flickering overhead.

As if something had switched in his brain, his gaze snapped around to the entryway, landing right on Stephen but staring right through him, eyes no longer the faded but sumptuous sky blue he oh so fondly recalled, but rather a hollow, arctic rendition of such a shade, hardly much less grey than the hair that'd formerly been his only barrier from the harsh reality.

There were tears freely falling down his sickly face, tracing his cheeks and intertwining with stray flecks of crimson, terrified and remorseful in a way you usually wouldn't expect to see on someone who appeared to have just brutally maimed someone to the point there were more guts on show than skin.

Despite the fleeting nature of the encounter, the image stuck with him, the terrible picture of someone he thought he knew so well in such an unexpected light, opening his eyes again to find himself sitting upright in his bed rather than a shady alleyway, clutching his sheets and struggling to regain control over his breathing.

He hadn't noticed up until now, but he was crying, something he'd never admit, clear and untainted unlike the ones shed by his friend that still flashed behind his eyes.

It had been a dream. It wasn't real. Sweet, innocent Hosuh hadn't actually killed anyone and was probably safe and well in his own bed at such an hour. And as he slowly began to regain a grip on his surroundings, he started to come to terms with this.

Yet despite how much he believed that he knew this as a fact, he couldn't shake the unsettling sensation it brought upon him, unable to fall back to sleep and instead settling to begin his day at 5am in hopes it'd at the very least take his mind off it for a moment.

Unfortunately, these thoughts only persisted, nagging at him as he leant back against the kitchen counter, a mug in one hand and phone in the other. Maybe he would have prefered to allow it all to fester, dissipate and disprove itself with the natural progression of time. But that didn't seem to be what the universe had in store for him.

The obnoxious sound of his phone ringing broke through the silence, contact name that flashed up along with it not invoking the same warm, fluttery feelings such a thing usually would, more reminiscent of dread than anything else.

He was hesitant to answer, reluctant even, clips of his friend possessing a certain psychopathy he never once thought to associate him with replaying in his mind as curiosity got the best of him at the last possible moment.

It was probably fine, he most likely just wanted to ask something normal or at worst had gotten wasted and bored of his own company, which while not necessarily an indicator that something wasn't wrong, had no criminal repercussions.

"Everything alright, Hos?" He asked, cutting straight to the point but by some miracle managing to keep his tone at least somewhat neutral, wavering only slightly in a way that could simply be brushed off as tiredness "It's a bit early to be up yet, don't ya' think?"

"I- umm..." There was a pause, clearly grasping at straws for how on earth he was going to phrase what he was about to tell him, only serving as more fuel to the nerves eating at the others psyche.

"S-Stephen..." In the end, it came out softly, almost steady but wavering as if he was using all his willpower not to break down crying, instability and a suppressed bloodlust lingering just below the surface "I think I might've done something bad... And I don't think I can fix it..."

Even if he hadn't explicitly said it yet, he knew what was coming, and he oh so wished he didn't.


	6. Daisy Chains // Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The boys have a chill day at the park
> 
> Ships: Stosuh / Gavsuh (pick your poison, neither if you like, I ain't your parent)
> 
> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 1100~

Golden rays of early afternoon sunlight shone down on the city below, warming the concrete lining the pavements and melting the ice creams of small children who'd left it too long, pleasant and bustling just as any such day usually went.

Three figures occupied a shaded patch of grass beneath a grand oak tree, oblivious to the boisterous nature of the park around them as they instead focused on each others company, oldest of the group sitting up against the tree, absently tying daisies together as the youngest lay with his head in his lap.

The third paced a few feet away from them, careful not to intrude on anyone else's personal space yet simultaneously acting as if he were ready to wage war on someone as he complained about something someone had done on the way here that'd held him up and subsequently irked him.

By now, the youngest was half asleep, content lazing around a little bit like a cat in the warm afternoon atmosphere, unphased by the daisy chain an inch away from his face.

"Stephen..." The oldest sighed fondly, beckoning him to come closer as he knotted the ends of the chain together, other cutting himself off mid-rant in subconscious favour of what the boy wanted.

He huffed in an exaggerated sense of reluctance, complying by crouching down beside them, pliant as Hosuh delicately placed the daisies atop his head.

"Calm down, Stephen." He chuckled, softly cupping his face in his hand, animosity depleting to nothing almost instantaneously, replaced by a slight rosy flush that if anyone dared point out he would most likely adamantly deny the presence of "You're here now, that's what matters."

Of course, Hosuh was completely oblivious to the effect that such actions had on him, tender smile unwavering and amiable as ever as the hand slipped away leaving him stunned and flustered.

"Hey!" The lapis haired boy slurred a little, not having quite the intrusive effect he wanted it to, pulling himself halfway into a sitting position so he could look at him as if he just saw him kick a puppy "That was meant for me!"

Hosuh choked a little on his own laugh, reaching over to ruffle his hair up a bit, subconsciously fiddling with the ends as his head returned to its former spot, no genuine agitation present "I'll make you another one."

"Fine..." He grumbled exaggeratedly, unwittingly following his hand for an inch or two longer than could've gone unnoticed as he retracted it before realising his mistake.

15 minutes later they found themselves back to silent serenity, Gavin back to barely conscious and Stephen sitting beside them, head rested on Hosuhs shoulder as he scrolled through his phone, oldest seemingly content with being used as a pillow as he continued to string daisies together.

"Look, mummy, look!" A shrill voice exclaimed, glancing up to see a small child practically buzzing in place a few feet away, beaming from ear to ear as they pointed a finger at the flowers "He made a daisy chain- I want a daisy chain! They're so cool!"

Despite the initial shock of such sudden volume directed at him rather than distant chatter, he smiled gently, tying the ends together and holding out the crown for the child to take "You can have it if you want."

They beamed, thanking him excitedly as they took it, just in time for their mother to finally catch up with them, out of breath but apologising profusely to which he simply brushed it off as nothing, waving them off as she led them away.

When Hosuh diverted his attention downwards, he was once again met with Gavin fake pouting up at him, twisted in a fashion that must've been rather uncomfortable but didn't seem to phase him, voice quiet and laced with more sleep than the insincere hurt he was trying to exhibit "Why'd you keep giving away my flower crowns?"

"I'm sorry, Gavin." He snickered, unable to keep a straight face as the younger practically rolled over so he could sit on his knees directly in front of him, narrowing his eyes at him to little effect "I'll get you ice cream or something if it bothers you _that_ much."

Gavin's countenance practically lit up, any false pretences of sadness gone in an instant, full of energy and clapping his hands like a small child, drawing Stephens attention to the exchange rather abruptly "Ice cream?"

"Did someone say ice cream?" Stephen pitched in, not going to quite the same lengths as his brother to express his enthusiasm regarding such a subject but still craning his neck a little.

"Well, I said Gavin could have some..." Hosuh smirked, turning his gaze more towards the orchid haired boy as he slid his phone away to provide his full attention "But I _guess_ that I _could_ get you some as well..."

"Hey! No fair! He gets a daisy chain _and_ ice cream?" The youngest whined, playing up any semblance of disgruntlement to the point he sounded like a downright toddler

Hosuh pulled himself to his feet, stretching out his achy limbs, followed swiftly by the others present, the younger of whom considerably more eagerly but the older certainly not lacking such childish zeal "No fighting or neither of you get anything."

A look crossed Hosuhs cornflower accented eyes, almost devious but holding no malintent, rushing out his words as he started downright sprinting towards the nearest cafe, weaving precariously through groups of people "Last one there gets nothing."

"Rude!" He vaguely heard one of them retort, pair swiftly following suit.

In the end, it was Stephen who arrived last, only by a hair, but 3rd nevertheless, earning several teasing remarks from Gavin as they all collectively tried to calm their racing heartbeats.

Regardless of what he may have said only moments prior, Hosuh still bought them all ice cream, any snide jeers holding nothing genuinely bitter, sitting themselves down on a secluded little bench they found, shielded from the moderate hustle and bustle of the main area of the park.

It was peaceful once more, although, such tranquillity had never entirely left, Hosuh sandwiched in the middle as they talked amiably about everything they could imagine and nothing at all.

Nothing could ever truly be perfect, and each was aware of that on their own terms to at least a moderate extent. But maybe it didn't have to be perfect. Perchance they could find solace in those rare days like today where everything felt hazy and comforting and troubles were pushed away for just a moment. Maybe they could live to see tomorrow, and perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I kinda fucked up the characterisation??? But like, when do I not? Anyway, so yeah, hope you enjoyed this fluffy lil thing that turned into a comfort fic somewhere along the way :3


	7. Comfort // Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Stephen tries to talk Hosuh down from the edge
> 
> Ships: Kinda stosuh
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Suicide attempt/suicidal thoughts
> 
> Words: 420~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER: I don't intend to romanticise anything and am well aware than I am definitely not an expert and that everyone's experiences with things are different. If such things will upset you in any way shape or form I highly recommend skipping this one.*

"Hosuh, please- this won't solve anything." Stephen was almost begging at this point, panic ever so evident despite his best efforts to hide it, not daring to get any closer as if he were afraid of what he'd do "Please, just come down, we can talk about this..."

The boy in question remained deathly silent, wiping the tears from his eyes but immediately regretting it as such things only allowed him a better view of the tiny cars passing unknowingly below, a moderate breeze seeping through the thin material of his sweater causing him to shudder slightly, thoughts moving a mile a minute as he pondered if this was really what he wanted, if this was the best way of going about it.

"This isn't the answer." His voice was growing irritating, just close enough that he couldn't quite tune it out with the rest of the bustling evening city. Deep down he knew it wasn't just because all he wanted was quiet, it was because he was acting as a voice of reason when all he felt he wanted was this, filling his head with doubts he'd only just been able to shun, the closest thing to comfort he had right now.

When Hosuh had moved suddenly, Stephen had immediately assumed the worst, lunging forward in some last-ditch attempt at not bearing witness to his demise only to freeze when he slipped down from the ledge in his direction and practically dove to wrap his arms around him tight, constricting him as if he was all he had left that could possibly save him, the last fading sparks of hope he could salvage.

"I hate you." Hosuh choked, burying his face in his t-shirt in some vague attempt at both hiding himself from the world and seeking out any ounce of comfort he could find, holding him tighter than he'd usually dare, far too shaky to actually hurt him by doing so.

"I know..." Stephen sighed in a not yet entirely warranted sense of relief, returning the embrace and letting his chin rest lightly atop his head, tracing aimless shapes on his back in some vague hope he could help him feel less like this, fully aware that he could probably hear just how fast his heart was racing.

Maybe not tonight. But the thoughts and ideas were still there, lingering in his skull like a bad smell, blotted out only momentarily by the floral scent of whatever laundry detergent Stephen used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would mark this as hurt-comfort, but I don't think there's enough comfort-


	8. Aren't They Pretty? // Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hosuh and Stephen ditch a party
> 
> Ships: Stosuh
> 
> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 1170~

"Hey, Hos?" Stephen had to raise his voice to be heard through the overpowering commotion of the party going on around him, still drowned out no matter how loud he'd spoken and having to tap the boy in question on the shoulder to fully grab his attention "Can we get out of here for a bit?"

"Won't Gavin wonder where we've gone?" He inquired, gaze wandering across the various figures occupying the enclosed space until he found the blue-haired boy engaged in a seemingly friendly discussion with a few people he couldn't recognise- he seemed fine at the very least.

"He's doing fine. Besides, we'll be back before the end of the party." As much as he wanted to object to his offer on the grounds of Gavin potentially doing something irresponsible, it really was getting a little unbearable with the constant bombardment of all too loud noises and the mental debate on what substance half of these people were on that filled the air and threatened to choke him out, all of which not at all helping the fact he wished he'd just stayed home.

"Fine..." Hosuh sighed faux reluctantly, pliant as the younger took hold of his wrist before leading him through the crowd far less than gracefully, almost colliding with several people along the way.

Eventually, though, they made it out into the rather frigid, late evening air, not quite crisp or clear considering how many people had gathered outside to smoke but certainly an improvement.

For a brief moment, they simply stood there, individually trying to process where to go from here and for Stephen, why letting go of Hosuh made him feel sad, cutting off his own train of thought before he could look too far into it "Race you to the end of the street."

"Hey!" The older called after the boy who'd already made it a good few feet away, receiving no verbal response, only a quick smirk and a middle finger directed at him, ignoring the few people whose attention they'd drawn in favour of barrelling down the sidewalk behind him.

"I win..." Stephen panted, out of breath but still able to give the other what at this point might as well count as a signature cocky grin, practically radiating pride despite how red in the face he'd become, getting a playfully annoyed frown from the smaller of the two.

"That's only because you got a head start." Hosuh grumbled, diverting his line of sight to their surroundings, aided by the muted tangerine streetlights dotted every few meters, spotting a park just across the road and by extension figuring there was probably at least somewhere to sit down there, starting a leisurely stroll over without saying a word to his companion.

"Where are you going?" Stephen fake moped, only having to lightly jog to catch up, receiving no response and simply following as the older wandered into the park, sitting down to one side of the first bench he found, offering him a soft, sheepish smile when he only stood there for a moment, bringing a renewed pink tinge to his already cold-flushed cheeks.

As much as Stephen wanted to make a petty remark, he was also aware of how flustered he was becoming and that it'd only result in embarrassment, mumbling something under his breath as he feigned a certain amount of reluctance before taking the seat beside him.

A few minutes passed of nothing but the distant sounds of the wind rustling through nearby trees and the occasional passing car, the younger turning his head to say something to the other only to freeze, gaze locking onto his friend for reasons he feared he may be beginning to understand.

There was nothing special about the way he sat there, nothing he hadn't seen before at the very least, it was only Hosuh after all. But there was something almost ethereal about the way the dulled yet vibrant stars that managed to make their way into the realm of visibility and thus were just about decipherable through the city atmosphere reflected across his pale but peaceful cerulean eyes and illuminated his face ever so gently that left him speechless.

He didn't quite realise that he was staring until the boy spoke up, oblivious to the slight panic going on in the mind of the person sat beside him.

"Aren't they pretty?" It caught him off guard despite how softly he'd spoken, humming in confusion more out of reflex than anything else, quickly diverting his attention away from the boy who to him was far more beautiful than any damn stars "The stars... I haven't seen it this clear in a while."

"Y-yeah..." In truth, he couldn't care less about how many stars there were in the sky tonight- or any other night for that matter, he was too caught up in reaching a conclusion he probably should've come to a while ago; he loved Hosuh. Not as just a friend, he'd tried to reason it that way for far too long and at this point, he could no longer tell himself that without knowing it was oh so much more than that. He loved Hosuh, and there didn't appear to be much he could do about that.

"That's where you guys have been!" He could lie and say he was going to tell him the truth then and there that night under the silvery light of the moon in the stillness of a park he couldn't quite recall the location of "I thought you'd ditched me."

But, of course, even he knew that wasn't true, he could've never been so forward with something that seemed so fresh and unexplored yet as if he'd known deep down since day one, so maybe his brother's intrusion was a good thing- something that prevented him from making a complete fool out of himself.

"We were gonna come back." Hosuh chuckled at the heavily exaggerated pout he was receiving from the youngest boy, unknowing to why Stephens gaze remained fixed to the ground in front of him or that the flush adorning his cheeks was from more than just the weather "You wanna go home or something?"

" _Please_ , the party got boring hours ago." Gavin exaggerated making the more aware of the boys laugh once more, standing up to stretch his limbs "What'd you do to Stephen? He looks dead."

"I'm not dead." He managed, still a tad bit distant but at least regaining some of his composure, standing all too quickly and making himself lightheaded, almost falling over in the process, laughter never quite dying down between the other two, light-hearted and harmless "It's not funny!"

"Kinda is." Hosuh remarked, earning a glare that no matter how harsh could have appeared held no bite to it, and he seemed to know this, smile not once faltering as he offered a hand to help steady him, warm and welcoming in comparison to the worn-down bench he was leaning on before "Aright, let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically a rewrite of something I did years ago (Sept 2017) and I say technically bc I changed most of it, it's pretty much just the same vague premise, not even the same characters (I didn't know dp even existed then-) The original was terrible tho, it was literally written on my phone at school and read through at most once, I had an absolutely shit phone then, it was literally on its last legs by then, how did I even-
> 
> Regardless, I'm sorry for not posting for a month, I kinda just finished my other fic and my brain went 'aight, I'm out' and I've done absolutely nothing other than playing animal crossing (I did start another fic tho and it may or may not be up >:3)
> 
> Stay safe! Drink water! Don't lick doorknobs!


	9. Blue // Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Gavin watches the sunrise
> 
> Ships: None
> 
> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 510~

There was something oddly peaceful about watching the warmer tints of daylight begin to ebb away at the inky darkness of what remained of the previous night, closing it out in faint but momentarily vibrant flourishes of peach pinks and marigold oranges in that brief period before the full arrival of those paler cobalt blues.

He wasn't quite sure what brought him here at such an hour, why he wasn't long since fast asleep in his bed, but nevertheless, here he was, sat in the frigid early morning air on an arguably colder patio step, salvaging as much heat as he could from the hoodie adorning his form that smelt like floral laundry detergent and home.

A lukewarm mug of some kind of fruit tea sat in his hands, raising it to his lips and taking a small sip of the liquid, letting the flavour wash over him for a moment, neither hand ever quite leaving the porcelain until he set it back down beside him, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie further over his hands.

The wind seemed to pick up speed for a fleeting moment, jousting nearby trees and irking many of the local population of birds to recite their morning melodramas with renewed vigour, watching absently as a few flew by overhead.

Eventually, the hustle seemed to die down a little, leaving Gavin with nothing but the stillness of 5am, mulberry eyes losing a slight bit if their already dwindling focus, becoming almost entirely vacant as his mind began to wander, nothing and no one around to anchor him back to reality.

Except that didn't quite seem to be the case as a small noise pulled him from his trance-like state, glancing downward in its direction just in time to move his arms out of the way so Frida could jump up onto his lap, meowing up at him excitedly and nuzzling into his hand when he reached down to pet her, never quite settling down in her blatant plea for breakfast, a slight smile instinctively quirking at his lips.

Soon Van Gogh joined in the protest as well, wandering over from whatever corner of the garden he'd formerly been occupying in favour of rubbing up against his leg, adding to the chorus of meows, purring loudly when he pet him, much to the other cats displeasure.

"C'mon then." Gavin sighed fondly, manoeuvring Frida carefully off his lap so he could stand up, stretching tiredly as his cats impatiently raced to the door, pawing at the glass as he took his sweet time picking up his cup and making his own way over to the door.

He opened it with as much ease as it ever allowed, cold metal of the handle stiff but functional in his grasp, diverting his line of sight back around one last time as his cats scampered inside, taking in the now a lot more blue-tinged haze of the post-dawn sky overhead, taking a deep breath of the almost clear air only to release it seconds later, slipping back inside his home without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware this isn't the most groundbreaking thing I've ever written, but not everything has to be (plus I'm very unmotivated recently so big ew right there)
> 
> I know nothing about how Gavin's cats behave so I just kinda wrote them like my cat, but my cat is also an absolute dumbass (love her tho) so idk how accurate that might be to anything.


	10. Somebody Else // Hurt-Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The truth slips Stephens grasp
> 
> Ships: Ivsuh, one-sided stosuh
> 
> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 450~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not braincell time so I may or may not have forgotten to post this here for a week and a half- I back-dated it but just know I am a complete dumbass and I'm sorry about that.

There was something heartachingly sorrowful about the way Hosuh positioned himself against the railings that evening as they stood on the promenade, staring almost wistfully out at the river, water murky and almost void-like at such an hour.

Maybe he'd been a little too caught up in his own head at the time to realise, or perhaps he was just too stubborn to admit that everything wasn't as alright as he wished it could've been. But that didn't change what was factual and couldn't be swayed by simple wishes.

They both knew why they were there, knew the words that the younger of the two inadvertently let slip out what felt like hours prior but really had only been minutes ago.

"Stephen... I'm sorry..." He sighed, never quite able to bring himself to meet his gaze, diluted cerulean eyes locked onto the gently bobbing water below, tangerine light dancing across the surface almost tantalisingly in a strange sense "You know I love Ivu... Please don't be mad at me..."

He seemed to be getting a little choked up but was trying to conceal it, eyes holding a certain conflict as well as the crystal clear but notably visible tears threatening to spill. It was all the wrong way around, Hosuh had nothing to apologise for, and Stephen knew that all too well.

"Don't cry, Hos. You didn't do anything." He insisted, stepping closer and beginning to open his arms to embrace him only to remember that he most likely wouldn't respond all too well to a surprise hug right now, a tad bit shocked when he turned and practically fell into his arms, holding him tight "I could never be mad at you."

"I'm sorry..." Hosuh sniffled, not quite taking in that he was repeating himself until the taller sighed a little under his breath, neither addressing it this time and simply letting themselves feel held.

They stayed like that for a while, warm and safe in the cool city air, their own little bubble of security that remained unbroken even when Hosuh pulled away, not entirely, but enough for him to meet his line of sight, eyes puffy from crying but somehow as beautiful as ever, a shaky smile gracing his lips as he spoke arguable even more unsteadily "You'll find someone someday, and they'll love you as much as you love them... I'm just sorry that they couldn't be me..."

Stephen sighed softly, mirroring a smile back down to him as best he could. All he could do was hope that he was right, that the fluttery feelings he got whenever he saw him would fade with time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for two short ones in a row, I've forgotten how to function in every sense of the word and my wifi has pretty much gone to complete shit (if that was even possible, it just gets increasingly worse and now it hardly loads a google doc.)
> 
> I know this is generic, but what isn't? I love and respect Ivsuh, this isn't me being toxic, dw. As long as their irl counterparts are happy, that's all I could want.


	11. Security // Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hosuhs overworking himself and Stephen has other plans.
> 
> Ships: Stosuh
> 
> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 660~

"Hosuh..." Stephen whined groggily, figure hardly more than a vague silhouette in the low light as his eyes struggled to adjust, half sat up against the headboard, expression obscured by the darkness but most likely something reminiscent of an exaggerated sulk "Please come to bed..."

"In a minute, Steph, promise." He reassured, tone tired and only just short of a yawn, lacklustre movements suggesting a certain reluctance as he trudged from the doorway in the general direction of the dresser "I've just gotta finish..."

His words trailed off, stopped in his tracks as he wandered by the bed, halted by a hand taking hold of his wrist. It wasn't a firm grasp by any means, nor was it at all restrictive, but it stopped him nevertheless, glancing down to find the other boy practically lying across most of the bed to do so.

"Can't it wait? It's lonely here without you..." He pouted, countenance almost certainly matching such a tone as he stared up at him, tugging on his arm lightly.

Now, Hosuh would definitely have been physically strong enough to escape such a hold, there wasn't a single doubt about that in either of their minds in regards to that, but the more psychological element of the affair added onto how tired he was seemed to hold more sway here, sighing defeatedly as he let his shoulders slack "Fine..."

At this, Stephen let him go, shuffling over to provide at least some space for the other and sitting there almost expectantly as Hosuh sat himself down as well, coming closer in a way that'd be completely invading his personal space if it weren't for such barriers having been long since decimated.

"Happy now?" He asked, feigning displeasure as he leant in closer, placing a soft kiss to his cheek in a way of expressing how he didn't really mind all too much.

"Well..." He trailed off, snickering a little, closing the gap even further to the point there was less than an inch between them, pausing for a fleeting moment before sealing it completely, kissing his lips not quite gracefully, a far cry from the firework moment of some generic cheesy movie but as star-striking as it'd been the very first time, reluctant to separate yet doing so regardless "Now I am."

"You're an asshole, you know that, right?" Hosuh teased, knowing full well he'd try to retaliate and thus giving him a similar treatment before he had much of a chance to do so, catching the boy off guard and knocking him back onto the mattress, bringing the other with him.

"Hey!" He whined, opening his mouth to say more but faltering, breath hitching in a way that he hoped went unnoticed as Hosuhs laughter died down, oddly disappointed when he got up from on top of him and rolled over to lie in his usual space so soon.

"Sorry Stephen." He chuckled, younger huffing in an oh so blatantly false umbrage as he too got into bed, other pulling the duvet over both of them even with him still pretending to be upset and facing away from him "If I cuddle you will you forgive me?"

He only seemed to grumble something under his breath, not responding verbally other than that, instead shuffling closer in a wordless agreement, pliant and welcoming to such actions as Hosuh wrapped his arms around him from behind, embracing the taller boy, not missing the way he melted into him.

There was a long period of comfortable silence, long enough that Hosuh thought there was a decently high probability that he'd already passed out, surprised but certainly not in a bad way when he spoke up, tired but genuine"I love you, Hos."

"I love you too." He replied, speaking softly as to not disturb him too much but tone still laced with as much love and sincerity as it ever was, holding him close as he finally let himself succumb to slumber, falling from consciousness safe and secure in the presence of his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy v belated pride month!!! Hope I don't catch y'all being goddamn hets on my timeline >:( (jk!!)
> 
> I finished this just before the stream but didn't finish editing it so have some overly fluffy bullshit at literally half 6am (it ended an hour ago I'm just slow) 
> 
> I know all I do at this point is apologise but it's been a whole ass month and I-
> 
> As a final note, I took reprehensible down for obvious reasons so gg rip, but I might write something else at least mildly nsfw to replace it, depends if I'll get burnt at the stake for doing so (oh to have the confidence of an 11 year old fujoshi in 2014-)


	12. Talk To Me // Hurt-Comfort (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Stephen doesn't want to admit he isn't quite up for the stream until it gets a little too much and Gavin comforts him (idk how to write panic attacks so I went with the 'or something' option.)
> 
> Ships: None
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Stephen's sad
> 
> Words: 1250~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original request - Ueyu:  
> Hello! If requests are still open,, can I request angst / hurt/comfort with Stephen having a panic attack (or something of the like) on stream and Gavin giving some wholesome,,, comfort,,,

"Hey, Steph? You alright?" Gavin inquired tentatively, fearful of the prospect that his suspicions could be incorrect, ability to gauge a reaction being restricted to audio only, discord icon holding nothing of substance given how it remained unchanged for several months by now.

"Hm?... Oh, yeah, I'm fine." It took him a beat or two longer to construct his reply than it usually would have, laughing it off but doing nothing to dispel the worries still lingering rather prominently in the mind of his brother in regards to his recent behaviours. If anything, his adamance only made it worse "Why'd you ask?"

"It's just-... Y'know what, it doesn't matter." He sighed, resigning himself to the sidelines once more, reasoning that he was most likely looking too deep into things and that if something was genuinely amiss, he clearly wasn't giving it up easily, and while that was concerning in of itself, there were better times to address it than when there were things that needed to be done.

The live stream began just as all of them did- at least, he'd have liked to say it did, but he could recognise the slight falter in Stephens boisterous persona from a mile away, although, he had known him since the day he was born, maybe it was a little less noticeable to someone not quite so acquainted.

Everything seemed to be going at least alright by their standard for the first little while, anyone who did pick up on anything odd quickly drowned out by the rest of chat, but they were walking on thin ice, and it wasn't long before cracks began to show.

Usually, Stephen was almost concerningly good at putting on a brave face when something wasn't going too well, and by definition, he wasn't exactly spilling his guts to anyone and everyone, but his methods of such seemed to differ from what could be considered the norm in a rather noticeable way as he only seemed to shrink further in on himself as time dawdled on, input becoming scarce.

At some point, he seemed to stop responding entirely, line dead quiet despite being connected, at first mistaking it for a simple technical error and addressing it at such, nothing new or out of the ordinary, right? Trying with all he had left to not let the worries of something else being awry get to him up until the moment the boy on the other end finally spoke up.

"I-I'll be back in a moment..." It was abrupt but shaky, lacking the glitchy quality of a lacklustre connection yet neither having enough time to say anymore before the line manually went completely dead, leaving him worried and floundering for anything his mind could deem as a logical explanation.

"Stephen-" He called, not quite registering that such efforts were entirely futile, trying to call back again and again but receiving no answer, panicking a little as he noticed how fast the chat was going, realising that he had very little chance of him picking up while the stream was still going if he was this bothered about something "We'll be right back."

With that, the stream was cut off leaving well over a thousand or two people confused, disregarding such concerns as he dove for his phone, yanking out the charger, finding the appropriate contact and calling the number, simply hoping that he was only ignoring his computer.

As the monotonous drone of his phone ringing only continued, he began to believe that he was never going to receive an answer at all, suspecting that he may have to take more drastic measures such as asking someone else to check on him or even going down there himself.

Fortunately for him and everyone involved though, it appeared that such actions would not be necessary as the ringing ceased abruptly, checking his screen to make sure it hadn't just been declined and finding that it'd gone through, silence tense and heavy until Gavin dared speak up "Stephen...? What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"Sorry..." A small voice murmured from the other end, painfully uncharacteristic in a way he already didn't like one bit, wavering in a way that suggested he was still _trying_ not to let anything less than stellar show.

"No, no, it's okay." Gavin reassured, soft-spoken and comforting as he tried to come up with the right words to approach such a situation with, not wanting to pry and make him uncomfortable but also wanting to know so that he could at the very least try to provide support.

"Is the stream still going...?" He asked quietly, tone not quite indicating a preference for if he wanted him to be or not, far from his usual outspoken self right now but still distinctly Stephen in his own right.

"Nah, stopped it when you left." There was something reminiscent of a sigh of relief from the other end, quiet and barely-there yet something he definitely caught onto "But that isn't important right now, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry..." Stephen murmured, barely audible even with the phone held up to his ear yet still distinguishably worked up, a state Gavin had only witnessed on select occasions "I ruined it..."

"Of course not! You're far more important than a stupid stream anyway, there'll always be more of those." He insisted, speaking at a volume a tad closer to what would've been considered normal than he had been previously but still holding a cautious element to it "If you weren't up for it you should've told me, I'm sure we could've come up with something."

"I thought I was though..." He was clearly warming up to him a little, still a slight bit more defensive than he usually was but getting there "It's nothing, really, I'm just overreacting ..."

"Stephen... I'm sure it isn't as insignificant as you think it is. I'm not here to scold you for having feelings, I just wanna know what's wrong..." The line would go quiet for a moment, closer to one of comfort than awkwardness as he patiently waited for a response more than the distant sounds of cars passing outside one of their houses.

"I- I guess I'm just a little stressed... I think it all just kinda built up..." He still spoke warily, unsteady but genuine as he'd ever been, clearly at a loss for the right words to put to the thoughts and feelings in his head "It all just... Got a bit overwhelming."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of with that." Gavin was trying to remain as level headed as possible as to not make him close off entirely, not quite sure how to provide the comfort he needed through the phone but sure as hell trying "You're so strong, Steph, I and I'm sure everyone else knows that, it doesn't make you any less so to admit you aren't doing so good."

"Thank you, Gavin..." He whispered after a beat or two of silence, choked up but almost content, not quite his usual self just yet but certainly getting there, familiar and reassuring.

The conversation would persist, a few no longer quite so coerced confidences slipping and not quite expert but not exactly dangerous pieces of advice following if required, a much-needed vent after however long it'd been, no longer tip-toeing around things as it all seemed to fall back into something resembling normality in a rather comforting sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this ain't too bad ;w; I'm not a mental health expert in the slightest (everyone experiences things differently), nor am I any good at comforting people so this probably came out terrible and I'm sorry.
> 
> But listen to fictional Gavin >:( Don't bottle things up until you're at a literal breaking point bc that isn't healthy. Take care of yourself or I will personally come to your house and steal all of your doorknobs. This is a threat and a promise.


	13. Honey Rain // Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jay and Stephen run around in the rain
> 
> Ships: Jayphen
> 
> Trigger Warnings: I mean... It's a little horny ngl (But not very, I've written far worse, not even worth being in the title)
> 
> Words: 710~

Frigid raindrops struck against still youthful skin, washed out but not quite deathly so by the silvery glow of the moon peeking out from gaps in the heavy veil of grey clouds shrouding the night sky, illuminating the vast expanse of the field just enough for vague shapes and nearby figures to become just about visible.

Fairly overgrown grass parted under two sets of worn sneakers, one a good couple metres ahead, turning his head to stick his tongue out at the less visibly enthusiastic of the duo "Ha! Have you given up already?"

The older only smirked, half involuntary as he at least somewhat succeeded at suppressing the chuckle that the boy had dragged out of him, a slight rosy tint finding the cheeks of the other that he sure hoped was concealed by the low light they inhabited.

"Don't laugh at me you-" Stephen was cut off by his own surprised yelp, losing track of his footing and tripping over what might as well have been his own feet, falling forward into the ground, only just able to prevent himself from absolutely eating shit by stopping his head from hitting the floor but falling to it nevertheless "That was your fault."

"How is it my fault that you don't know how to walk?" The blond retorted in an almost cocky fashion, unable to quite suppress his laughter as he came to a halt beside his friend who'd managed to at least roll himself into a sitting position, clothes already absolutely soaked regardless of the event that'd just transpired.

"You're not even gonna help me?" He whined, pretending to sulk to rather minuscule effect considering how little of his expression was visible from where Jay stood, lilac hair drenched and leaking water droplets down his face like the tears he wished he could forge "That's rude, sir."

"Well, I'm sorry, your highness." Jay snickered, making a point of exaggerating his gesture as he held his hand out towards him, noting a certain hesitance to his movement before taking hold of it, taken off guard when he yanked him upwards, pretty much just following the force that'd pulled him up and colliding with his chest "See? Wasn't hard."

No snide remark would follow, no offended rebuke, just the slight hitch of the youngers breath that became almost entirely masked by the patter of the rain, pulling away just enough that their eyes could meet in the hazy limelight of the stars that he swore weren't quite so clear before, wide and conflicted as both fell silent for a moment.

"Fuck, I think I love you..." Stephen muttered, seemingly taking a moment to process that he'd even said anything aloud in the first place, opening his mouth to refute his own prior claim but finding himself lost for words all of a sudden "I- Umm... Jay-"

"No, it's okay..." He whispered, leaning in close, faces only inches apart and hands still tightly intertwined, both boys breathing shallow, pupils far more dilated than necessary. They remained unphased by the rain trickling down their star-struck complexions, older of the pair growing closer, tentatively placing a kiss to his cold cheek, not quite daring to go for the lips "I think I love you too."

It wasn't quite clear who'd led into it, exactly who'd initiated the first, or rather second move, but one way or another they found themselves closing the gap, soft yet slightly chapped lips colliding in what at first seemed cautious and wary but evolved into something a little more confident, meshing together in a mixture of honey lip balm, cigarettes and rainwater.

By the time they separated they'd both become considerably out of breath, faces pretty much bright red as they gazed almost longingly into each other's eyes, awestruck boysenberry and borderline concupiscent dandelion and cherry practically magnetised to one another under the faint ethereal glow of the moon.

Maybe it wasn't perfect, perchance they'd both wake up the following morning with high fevers and terrible headaches. But that didn't matter. All that really mattered for now was the warmth they shared in the cool midnight air and the way Jays hand felt as it found a resting place cupping Stephens face, drifting forward to kiss him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I can write ships that aren't stosuh >:)
> 
> I don't write Jay enough and that's a shame bc I like him a lot and all I really use him for is a supporting character. He deserves better, smh (this is the exact reason I've been called a Jay simp several times- and also a kinnie but idk if that's on-par)
> 
> Irrelevant note- I finally got channel membership and I'm sorry, I'll shut up about it at some point but I'm just excited about it, okay >:( (It was literally a week ago, just didn't feel right saying it on the last one. Plus it's a lot more likely one of them will realise I exist now so umm yikes.)
> 
> This may or may not have been based off something said in a one topic video-


	14. Stay // Hurt-Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Stephen is worried about Hosuh so he goes to see him
> 
> Ships: Stosuh (platonic or romantic)
> 
> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 800~

Various greyed hues of mandarine and amber filtered through the ever so slightly tainted windscreen, marks and debris casting small, spectral shadows across the dashboard, noticeable but not quite distracting as his tense mulberry gaze remained locked onto the road ahead, barrelling down the near completely desolate motorway far faster than the speed limit would allow.

Perhaps if someone were to ask him about such things, he'd have claimed tales of grandeur and rebellion, an innate desire to violate any and all lawful guidelines put in place by any supposed higher power; but that simply wouldn't be quite true, and even he was at the very least somewhat aware of it.

He was worried. Worried sick over someone he oh so wished he didn't care so much for. Maybe he was looking too deep into nothing, but the rational part of his head seemed to have gone out of the window long before he'd even gotten to his car, let alone this far into his drive.

It didn't matter to him if he was overreacting, or if he wasn't exactly in the best headspace, all the mattered to him was that he was getting there, grip only tightening on the wheel as another car sped by in a lane going the opposite way, momentarily illuminating him in the borderline ethereal light of its flickering headlights, heavy eyebags prominent and lilac hair askew.

Soon he'd become surrounded by the far more drab scenery of the city, occasionally dotted with neon signs that'd begun dwindling with age and a person or two stumbling their way home most likely intoxicated, disregarding everything apart from the main focus of his currently rather troubled mind until he finally came across the neighbourhood he was looking for, a beacon of hope as he struggled to find a parking space at such an hour.

Outside it was rather frigid, wandering the empty streets bathed in what would've been moonlight if it weren't for the streetlights drowning out its gentle glow, far underdressed for such a season as he trekked on towards the only place he cared for around here.

How had he gotten here? He wasn't quite sure, it was all a blur at this point, all he could be certain of anymore was that here he was, stood dormant in the freezing cold at what must've been 4am by now on his friends patio, taking a deep inhale of the crisp autumn air before stepping forward to knock on the door, doing so again and again, starting off patient but becoming more and more persistent, at least partially aware of how annoying he was probably being right now but too lost to himself to really care.

A moment or two into his incessant racket, a light would flicker on behind the distorted glass of the door, not ceasing until he heard it being unlocked from the other side, creaking open a small bit so that a tired face could peak out, partially obscured by a rather untamed mass of almost silvery hair, squinting blearily up at him, speaking groggily as he allowed the door to open further "Stephen...? It's like 4am, why-"

If he'd have been more awake, he'd have been able to both speak and process what was going on at the same time, but he wasn't, and the heather haired boy embracing him threw him off more than it should've, eventually reciprocating the action regardless of how much context he felt he was lacking.

The younger would slack in his arms, relieved and somewhat exhausted, content being able to feel his heartbeat, alive and hopefully well, other meaning to say more but getting distracted trying to decipher if that had been a sob or not, quickly realising that he was definitely crying.

"You good?" He asked softly, tone laced with sleep yet still as warm and familiar as ever pulling away a little to meet his gaze, complexion flush from both the cold and the tear tracks tracing his cheeks, glistening in the dim light as he tried and mostly failed to compose himself.

"I'm fine- but are you?" He seemed to brush off his question, gaze tired and worried as he continued to never quite let go of the boy who still seemed rather dazed and confused but didn't quite wanna separate either.

"Of course I am." He sighed fondly, a certain distance going unchecked or registered by the boy stood before him, unwillingly separating from his embrace, smiling wearily up at him as he stepped to the side a little "Now come inside, it's like minus a million degrees out here."

He exhaled, drawn-out as he slacked a little more, smiling back at him despite the tears still clinging to the corners of his eyes "Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, so I know this isn't the most original or substantial thing I've ever written, and I'm aware its been like almost 3 months, I've just been very uncreative and I just kinda wrote something I've probably done things similar to 700 times to try to at least get somewhere, sorry (I literally wrote this 2 weeks ago why am I like this-?)
> 
> I did also change my wattpad and ao3 usernames so shhh, I'd never write a fanfic I swear umm-


End file.
